12 Signs of Falling In Love
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: 12 Sure Fire Signs that you are falling in love. Naitlyn. Each chapter is not related.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CAMP ROCK OR APPLE! EXCEPT FOR MY IPOD…WHICH I RIGHTFULLY OWN.**

_Sign #1: When you're on the phone with them late at night and they hang up and you miss them already, when it was just two minutes ago_

'I gotta go to sleep now baby. Its getting late and I have an early day tomorrow.' Nate whispered into his cell phone.

'Yeah, I have school tomorrow morning too. I really miss you.' Caitlyn, Nate's girlfriend, whispered back.

'I know, and I miss you too. I love you... More then you could ever imagine.'

'I love you too, Natie. G'Night,' she sighed.

"Goodnight my beautiful, Caity." Nate said, making Caitlyn smile.

As Caitlyn hung up she sighed before tossing her phone onto her desk. She flopped down on her bed, and dove under her blankets.

Caitlyn lay there silently, sighing yet again.

'Nate, why do I miss you so much...? I just spoke to you,' she whispered to an imaginary Nate. A tear slid down her face as she burst out laughing, due to her stupidity. 'Man… Im so messed up!'

Caitlyn reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her iPod and put on Connect 3 before settling back into her pillows.

'It'll have to do for now…' Caitlyn whispered into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK!**

_Sign #2: You read their texts over and over again_

"Ms. Gellar? Ms. Gellar? MS. GELLAR!"

"Oh, um, yes Miss. Fliss?"

"What are you looking at on your lap? You should be following along with us in the text book!" Ms. Fliss yelled at Caitlyn. She gulped.

"Oh, um...my textbook is right here in my lap, see!" Caitlyn thought quickly.

"Fine" she huffed. Caitlyn smiled and looked back down at her phone which was hidden behind the textbook leaning on her desk and her lap.

The text said:

_Hey Baby. Have a great Day, sweetie. I love you soo much. Be good, no fights. Please? I worry about you... I miss you so much. Love, your personal, hottie, rock star, Nate :p_

Caitlyn smiled. She had easily read the text over 15 times and each time she got happier, even though they were the same words over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. And all you TRM readers I have the next chapter written I'm just waiting for 5 more reviews...so review away!**

* * *

_Sign #3: You walk really slowly when your with them_

"So you leave for the world tour tomorrow" Caitlyn said as she walked down the Camp Rock path with Nate , holding his hand, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Nate replied unenthusiastically.

"You don't sound too excited...I thought you lived for touring?" Caitlyn inquired, stopping and locking her hands around his neck.

"Well...that was before I had you, and had a tour that is lasting 7 months..." Nate followed suit wrapping his arms around her waist and looking down at her. Caitlyn smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too Caity."

-----------------------------------------------------

Next Day

"Nate, tour bus is leaving in 30!" Shane called as he ran out of the cabin.

"Yeah...great." Nate sighed pulling on a pair of converse and making his way out to the forest to meet Caitlyn.

"Hey" Caitlyn said shyly when they came into view of each other.

"Hi" A sob escaped Caitlyn's lips and she launched herself into Nate's arms. He easily caught and supported her wait tightly wrapping his arms around her fragile body.

"I love you Nate"

"I love you too Caity..." Nate whispered through her hair and into her ear before kissing the top of her hair.

"C3 TOUR BUS LEAVES IN 10 MINUTES" came Brown's voice over the camps PA system.

They both sighed and began slowly walking toward the front of the camp. Because they felt the slower they moved, the easier it was to say 'I love you, goodbye _for now_'

* * *

**Whoa! That was probably my longest chapter so far! Please, please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th Chappie of 12SOFIL. enjoy it...**

* * *

_Sign #4: You feel shy whenever your with them_

Ask Nate to:

-Perform to thousands of screaming teenage girls  
-Do an interview people double and triple his age  
-Act in front of 30 strangers called 'The Live Audience' for his and his brothers TV show  
-Perform live on an awards show broad casted to the whole world

And he'll do all these things in a heartbeat, because its his job. He wont break a sweat in nervousness, by being infront of people he doesnt know.

Ask Caitlyn to:

-Perform for the 30 people audience at Camp Rock  
-Tell off the mean girl at school, along with her posse  
-Strut in an electric green pair of skinny jeans and a blinding hot pink shirt down the street looking totally out of place  
-Be a producer at the age of 15 for Grammy award winning artists.

And she'll do all these things with ease and grace, because its what she loves. She wont worry what others think about her, or if she'll make a huge mistake.

But put the two together in a huge crowded room, and tell them to kiss. Well they'll blush, loose eye contact and avoid each other. They were dating, but incredibly shy around each other...it made no sense to love someone and barely be able to speak to them. Well to anyone but Caitlyn and Nate. Because they were perfectly comfortable with blushing and avoiding eye contact at the others touch.

* * *

**I actually really hated this one. It was pretty hard to write, but I sucked it up and did it anyway. Just for you amazing readers!**

**You know you love me, **

**xoxo**

**Ms. NickJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th Chapter! Oh and if you haven't already, please go check out my new one shot Diet Coke Addiction. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out. **

* * *

_Sign # 5: When you think about them, your hear beats faster and faster_

Caitlyn Gellar was in the doctors office getting her annual check up. The office was pretty busy, and her appointment which was supposed to happen 30 minutes ago still hadn't happened. She sat in one of the rooms, on a doctors bed with noisy, crinkly paper covering it, waiting for her Doctor, Snape.

"Hello Caitlyn, m'dear" said Dr. Snape with his usual Scottish accent which made Caitlyn giggle.

"Hello Doctor" Caitlyn replied smiling.

Dr. Snape checked Caitlyns reflexes, ear, blood pressure, cholesterol, and a bunch of other things Caitlyn was sure what were for. Finally, he was checking her heart beat. By now, she was beyond bored and her mind had wandered to a certain curly haired boyfriend of hers who was on his world tour.

"Okay it seems to be-" Dr. Snape started, but abruptly stopped. "M'dear, your heart is going as fast as a race horse all of a sudden! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, um...yeah Im fine" Caitlyn blushed, knowing that her heart was beating so fast, because she was thinking about Nate, it always did that when she thought about him.

* * *

**That was the crappiest thing I've ever written in my opinion. But, I seriously had no idea for this sign so oh well...**


	6. Chapter 6

**GAH!! Ive had this written for like 2 weeks, then apparently I forgot to post it, then I thought I did and I deleted! FML! So know I have to re-write it...I'm sooo stupid...anyway I hope you like...even though it probably wont be as good as the first...sorry about that.**

* * *

_Sign # 6: You smile when you hear their voice_

"Hey Cait!" Mitchie smiled sitting down next to Caitlyn in Tech class.

"Hi Mitchie" Caitlyn said monotonously.

"Whats up with you?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh, nothing...I just really miss Nate..." she sighed.

"Cait, I know how you feel...I miss Shane as well"

"No, you don't...me and Nate are different..." Caitlyn said.

"Pft, we're in love too! Its hard on me, there being on tour, you know!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"YEah...but still" Caitlyn sulked.

"Ugh" Mitchie sighed making it her personal goal to make Caitlyn smile.

----------

"Ella! Ive tried EVERYTHING! All day I've been trying my best to get mopey over here to smile" Mitchie exclaimed sitting down at the lunch table and pointing at the frowning Caitlyn.

"Good luck! No one can get her to genuinely smile...she seriously is like obsessedly in love with Nate" Ella grumbled.

"Your probably right" Mitchie agreed giving up.

--------

Mitchie was over at Caitlyns house that day after school. Caitlyn was looking at a book on her bed while Mitchie was on IM on Caitlyns computer.

_ring ring_

Caitlyn shot up and answered her phone.

"Hello? Nate!" Caitlyn smiled the biggest Mitchie had seen in a while.

"Of course...all prince charming has to do is say 'hi' and she is the happiest girl alive, while I've been busting my ass all day and she doesnt even crack a grin" Mitchie grumbled to her self as Caitlyn talked animatedly to Nate.

* * *

**Ugh, so I didnt really llike this, it was better before....but o h well...please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to EVERYONE who review the last chapter. And to answer many people's reviews, YES I DO WANT A PRINCE CHARMING LIKE NATE! I WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST GIRL ALIVE!!! But anyway, here is then next chapter!**

_

* * *

_

Sign # 7: When you look at them, you cant see the other people around you

For as long as Caitlyn could remember she had been terrified of crowds. She hated doing speech's in class, presenting projects, and reading infront of the school. She was out spoken, and couldn't be told what to do, but, put her in front of 20 people, especially if she doesn't know them...and she was a completely different girl.

Her boyfriend Nate , of Connect 3 was doing a concert in her town one night and Caitlyn had agreed to go. She stood back stage watching from the wings as Nate, Shane and Jason rocked out. She smiled as the boys seemed to get high off the cheering.

Suddenly, the music changed. It was slow and Nate began speaking into the microphone.

"So, how is everyone like the show so far?" Loud screams were practically thrown at him. "Alright! That's great! Well, us three are having just as good a time as all you guys, but were gonna bring it down a few notches..." Nate stepped back from the mic and took of his guitar handing it to s stage hand. Nate walked back up to the mic and pulled it out of it's stand. "Okay, so I have a _very _special guest here tonight...one whom I haven't seen in about a month...and I'm going to ask her to come on out. So, Caity?" Nate looked back at Caitlyn

She shook her head a little and her palms started to sweat. He knew she almost had a panic attack when she had to read a passage in front of my school and know he wanted her to go out onto the stage of a stadium in front of thousands of people. He had to be insane.

Nate laughed. "Okay, I'll be right back...while I'm gone...Shane I think you should tell them the pancake story" he said before running off stage to Caitlyn. "Caity, why wont you come out?" he asked cupping her cheek

"Look at all those people Nate...I cant go out infront of them..." she cried.

"It'll be fine...just keep looking at me...you'll be fine" Nate smiled taking her hands and pulling her out onto the stage.

As soon as the light hit caitlyn she looked out into the crowd and almost died.

"N-N-nate" she stuttered.

"Remember look at me" he said turning her face to his. She nodded.

A stage hand brought Caitlyn out a chair and she sat on it. Nate brought the mic back up to his mouth.

"So, I got her to come out...she is a little stage fright, but that's okay! You guys will make her feel welcome! Right?" Nate asked the crowd, Caitlyn kept her eyes on Nate. The crowd cheered and Nate smiled, happy that his fans were good with his choice of dating Caitlyn.

"Nate, why am I out here?" she said. He smiled.

"Your gonna sing our song with me..." he whispered in her ear. Caitlyns eyes widened and she shook her head no. He simply nodded. "Remember...eyes on me and everything will be fine.

The music started and Nate began singing. When it came to Caitlyns part she was a little quiet and reserved but by half way through the song it was like she and Nate were the only ones in the stadium.

"Caitlyn Gellar everyone" Nate smiled at her. Cheers erupted and Caitlyn startled looking around. She had completely forgot about the thousands of people...all she saw was Nate


	8. Chapter 8

**HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A BAZILLION YEARSS! I'm so sorry, so tonight I'm trying to update a whole bunch of fics because I feel so bad! Oh and please nominate and vote for me in the OCRAs!**

_Sign #8: You listen to slow songs while thinking of them_

"Hey Cait" Mitchie smiled, coming up behind her friend.

Caitlyn jumped slightly, pulled 1 earphone out and smiled at Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just pretty bored. Shane is still teaching his hip-hop class so I came to find you"

"Oh, nice to know I'm your first choice for company" Caitlyn joked as Mitchie sat next to her on the grass, leaning against a building.

"You know you are..." Mitchie laughed in response, rolling her eyes. "What are you listening to? I need a burst of energy!"

Everyone knew Caitlyn was always listening to those high energy, get you pumped songs and beats so whenever someone needed a pick-me-up, they went to her. Mitchie picked up Caitlyn's iTouch and looked at the song.

"Black Keys?" Mitchie asked confused. "Why are you listening to a slow song?"

"No reason..." Caitlyn blushed.

"Mm hmm" Micthie gave her a knowing grin. "Thinking about a certain curly haired pop star who is currently teaching guitar?"

"Maybe..." Caitlyn laughed.

"Only Nate" Mitchie smiled shaking her head, referring to the fact that he could change anything about Caitlyn, even if it was only for a few minutes.

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't really like that chapter, but it's an update. Something crappy is better than nothing...right? Please, please, please review, nominate and vote! THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR PORTO RICO… IF I DID I WOULD BE CHILLIN' ON THE BEACH WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS, DEMI LOVATO, AND ALYSON STONER!**

_Sign #9: They quickly become all you think about_

'Hey Caitlyn,' Shane said, sitting down next to Caitlyn on the swings at the local park.

Caitlyn jumped slightly, before smiling at Shane and greeting him.

'_Shane, he's Nate's brother! Shane's a nice guy… so is Nate!' _Caitlyn thought silently.

'What'cha up to?'

'Nothing really… just thinking,' Caitlyn answered distractedly.

'About Nate?'

'No!'

Shane gave her a stern look.

'Yes…'

'You two, I swear! All he talks and thinks about is you… and I thought maybe I could come to you for a conversation that didn't involve being in love and birds! But, no! You're all love-y dove-y about Natie!' Shane ranted.

He looked over at Caitlyn who had a glossy look in her eyes. Shane groaned.

'Mitchie needs to hurry up and come back from Porto Rico!' Shane said standing up. 'Bye Caitlyn.'

No answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK, CINNAMON SMELLING SHAMPOO (except for my own! :D), OR EDWARD & BELLA CULLEN! STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE AMAZING AUTHOR; I'M JUST BORROWING HER CHARACTERS FOR A CHAPTER!**

_Sign #10: You get high from their scent. _

'Nate? What are you doing?' Caitlyn laughed, catching her boyfriend sniffing her hair.

'Nothing!' Nate answered quickly, his cheeks a bright red.

'Mhm,' Caitlyn nodded, unconvinced. 'You were smelling my hair!' Caitlyn laughed accusingly.

'Fine, I was…' Nate admitted, hanging his head. 'It just smells so good! Like cinnamon…' he smiled, looking like a stoned teenager.

'Your so Edward!' Caitlyn laughed.

'Huh?'

'Edward… Cullen. You know, as in the vampire!'

'Oh…Why?'

"Ugh, see this is why boys are so stupid. They don't read the right books!' Caitlyn said to herself. 'Edward gets, like, high off of Bella's scent… and you look the same way!' Caitlyn laughed.

'Oh… Well, as long as I can be the hottest guy in the music business _and_ be compared to the hottest character in a teen romance novel… then I'm happy!'

'You're such a loser,' Caitlyn laughed, resting her head against his shoulder again, continuing to watch the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK! I DO HOWEVER OWN THE TOUR BUS SCREEN THINGY I MADE UP… UNLESS IT'S ALREADY BEEN INVENTED… THEN I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER**

_Sign #11: You always smile when you think of them._

Nate laid in his bunk thinking, as he did every morning, about his girlfriend Caitlyn. He was currently on tour with his 2 brothers and hadn't seen her in a while.

'Hey, Nate, We are gonna be at the venue in 20 so Paul said to be up and…. EW! Are you pleasuring yourself?' Shane said disgustedly.

He had appeared on the mini screen above Nate's bunk, which was connected to every bunk and room on the bus; the latest in tour bus technology, they were told.

'NO! SHANE, PISS OFF!' Nate yelled, hitting the screen.

'Don't worry, I'm gone! I don't want to sit around and watch my brother touch himself!'

'Grrr! SHANE!' Nate yelled again.

Nate was just simply smiling at the thought of his girlfriend… his hands were far from his pants…


End file.
